Kiss & Say Goodbye
by XxGoddess AthenaxX
Summary: Jerza. Jellal had no idea why he had protected her when he knew that they wouldn't die - that nothing would happen. His body had just moved on its own. "I waited for you for ten years Erza. Did you wait for me?" Takes place during the Tower of Heaven Arc. Oneshot


_Hi hi. I know that I have a lot of incomplete fanfics in other fandoms but I was hit with a bunch of plot bunnies and they refused to eat grass somewhere else so yeah..._

_Jerza is by far my favourite couple. I believe that this pairing has far too little stories so here's my contribution. I sincerely wanted to smack Mashima-senpai for not allowing Jellal and Erza to be together already but it is inevitable. I will say that I squealed like a fan girl when they kissed :)_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, Jellal and Erza would have purple haired little kiddies already but they don't so yeah... me no own it T.T_

Jellal x Erza

Kiss and Say Goodbye

Etherion was set to fire in three minutes. All she had to do was keep him pinned to the floor for those three minutes and then it would be over – his plans would have failed and they would both be dead.

"Will you really kill me Erza?" Jellal smirked.

"All I have to do is wait and Etherion will kill us both."

His smirk grew and she wanted nothing more than to punch him. How the hell could he find amusement in the thought of dying!

Erza tightened her grip on his arm and took satisfaction when he flinched at the pain. She knew that the magical square for Etherion was above them already and that it would all be over soon. The debris around them started to shake, indicating that time was almost up.

Jellal's eyes widened a fraction when Erza loosened her grip on his arm and moved her sword away from his throat. She mumbled something about it being pointless to deliver the final blow when they were about to die anyway before completely releasing him and moving to get off his chest.

Before Erza could realize what had happened, she found herself pinned to the ground and Jellal hovering above her. She didn't have a chance to yell at him and ask what the hell he was doing before Etherion's light shone down. White flooded the tower and Erza was sure that her existence was being wiped out in an instant.

xoxoxox

He didn't know what made him do it – it was pointless when he knew that Etherion wasn't going to destroy the Tower of Heaven – but for some reason his body had moved to protect Erza. It was a move that he wanted to kick himself for making. His feelings for her should have been long since buried away – never to surface again – and yet here they were.

When the walls began to crumble and show the true form of the Tower, Jellal made sure to crush his feelings for Erza and taunted his success in her face. Her shock at the change in personality after his moment of affection make his stomach turn and a small part of him was amused at her reaction to finding out that himself and Siegrain were one person.

His amusement however was interrupted with the annoyance of Natsu and Simon. It had icked him that Simon had been in love with Erza and so noticeably displayed his affections. So it had been a moment of sick satisfaction that he basked in the knowledge of losing a friend.

xoxoxox

Erza's stomach clenched when she awoke to see the ruins that the Tower of Heaven was in and the state that Natsu was left in. Her heart broke to think that Jellal had done all of this –the same Jellal that had taken punishment for something that he didn't do. The one that gave her the strength to carry on when everything looked lost.

She stood and walked to the lacrima, hoping that she could stop it from exploding and killing the people that she loved. Her hand touched the blue crystal and she sighed. Part of her was relieved that it was still accepting her while the other part wanted her to turn tail and run.

Erza scoffed at her own thoughts when she realised that she would die both ways and it was up to her as to how many people died with her. Tears sprung to her eyes when Natsu grabbed onto her hand to stop her from fusing with the lacrima but it was too late.

xoxoxox

When Jellal protected Erza for the second time that night he knew that this time would be different. He wouldn't see her again after this – wouldn't be able to tease her just to see her get angry at him. He smiled when he once thought that the only reason he enjoyed poking at her temper Siegrain was to remind her of the past and to hurt her but in truth he knew that it was just so that he could be sure that she still felt something for him regardless of what the emotion.

He gripped her shoulders and pulled her body towards his. She was already unconscious and for the first time, Erza looked at peace. Jellal tightened his grip on her and brought his lips to her ear.

"I waited for you for ten years Erza. Did you wait for me?"

Wanting to have a single moment of selfishness before it was truly over Jellal pressed his lips to hers. His heart clenched and he wished that he had never fallen for the ruse of Zeref's power. All he wanted in that moment was to be free of everything and to just be with Erza.

It took everything that he had to force her body out of the lacrima and even more to take in Etherion's power and soar to the heavens. He gave the world below him one final glance and smiled at the thought that Erza would live.

xoxoxox

The second time that Jellal had protected Erza that night she didn't open her eyes to find him hovering over her with that satisfied smirk of his. This time, she was in Natsu's arms.

Erza saw the heavens above her and for a split second a star shone brighter than any other before it was erased. She felt something wet on her cheek and for a minute she thought that she was crying but when she felt touched her eyes, she was fine.

_Jellal_

Tears fell onto her cheeks once more and she knew that this time she was crying. Jellal was dead – _her_ Jellal was dead.

xoxoxox

_**An:**It killed me to write something so depressing – by my standards anyway – but I had an awesome plan for this story. Originally it was supposed to be M-rated but I wanted something a little lighter so this was the result. I also had a brainwave for a continuation if anyone is interested in a squel. Review and let me know what you thought :)_


End file.
